The present disclosure relates to a printer.
A printer is known that is capable of generating a label by performing printing on a tape. In this type of printer, a function is known that prints on the tape based on a plurality of items respectively included in a plurality of records of a database imported from an external device. The items are hereinafter referred to as object data, and a print target image (a character string, etc.) that is to be printed on the tape based on the object data is referred to as an object. Examples of categories of the object data include “Product code,” “Product name,” “Price” and “Barcode” etc. In known technology, technology is disclosed that determines whether printing by the printer is possible based on a CSV file having the extension “csv” and transmits a CSV file to a printer when printing is possible. The printer that has received the CSV file transmitted using this technology prints the object on the tape based on a plurality of object data respectively included in a plurality of records of the CSV file.